finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire (ability)
.]] '''Hellfire' , also known as Hell Fire, Inferno, or Flames of Hell or Flames of Fury , is a recurring Fire-elemental ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is commonly the attack of Ifrit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Hellfire is used by Ifrit. It deals fire-elemental damage to a single target. Final Fantasy IV Ifrit uses Hellfire when summoned during a battle by Rydia. It inflicts fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Ifrit does not use Hellfire in the battle against him, nor in his Lunar Ifrit form, but uses Flame as his most dangerous attack. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Hellfire is Ifrit's attack when summoned and functions identically to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hellfire returns as Ifrit's summon attack in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is also used by Ifrit in the boss battle against him when his HP is low, and deals high Fire-elemental damage to the party. ''Final Fantasy V Hellfire is the summon ability for Ifrit who requires 11 MP in order to be called in a battle. During the battle with Ifrit, he will use Blaze which has a similar effect, inflicting major fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VI Hellfire is the ability of Ifrit, which has a Spell Power of 51, costs 26 MP, and is unblockable. It deals moderate fire damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Hellfire is the ability of Ifrit. For the cost of 34 MP, Ifrit will inflict fire-elemental damage to all members of the enemy party. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 1.6875x the base magic damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Hellfire is cast by Ifrit when selected by the DMW. The attack deals major fire-elemental damage depending on the level of the attack, with a spell power of 52 at Level 1, up to 77 at Level 5. Hellfire is also by used Ifrit in the battles against him, an attack unavoidable by the player. Hellfire is used as an enemy ability by the Ifrit palette-swaps, Mako Ifrit and Experiment No. 113. The Hellfire materia increases the chance of Ifrit appearing in the DMW. Final Fantasy VIII Ifrit uses Hell Fire in battle. An extremely damaging fire-elemental attack that can be made stronger through Boost. Ifrit's summon time is 13 seconds, which, according to the ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 180% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 61 * Level / 10 + 45 + 2 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. ''Final Fantasy IX Flames of Hell is Ifrit's summon attack, which deals Fire elemental damage to all enemies. It can be used by Dagger The spell power for Flames of Hell's power is Power = 42 + Number of Topazes (see Summon (Final Fantasy IX)#Mechanics for damage formulae). Like most summon attacks Flames of Hell can have a long animation or a short animation, with the long animation dealing more damage. With the support ability Boost the player cam always summon the long animation, unless it is used as a counterattack as part of Dagger's Trance. Final Fantasy X Hellfire is the overdrive of Ifrit, and inflicts fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Hellfire is also used in all three battles with Ifrit, the battle with Grothia and the battle with Dark Ifrit. Dark Ifrit's Hellfire deals 30,465 to 34,401 damage that can only be reduced by another aeon's Shield. Final Fantasy X-2 Hellfire is the enemy ability exclusive to Ifrit. The animation is the same as in ''Final Fantasy X, but it is far weaker than the original version. ''Final Fantasy XII Hellfire is the ultimate attack of Belias, the Fire summon of the game. It does fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though Belias appears in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, he cannot use the Hellfire ability. However, Ifrit has Hellfire once more. Hellfire damages surrounding enemies and has a chance of inflicting Slow. ''Final Fantasy XIV Hellfire is the ultimate attack used by Ifrit when fought as a boss. It has a quite long cast time, however it hits the entire battlefield and is able to instant kill a party (dealing 9999 damage to everyone) if there are four infernal nails on the field when used. Final Fantasy Tactics The summon Ifrit casts Infernal Blaze, a fire-elemental attack similar to Hellfire. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias's Scion's Wrath ability is Hellfire, which deals fire damage to all foes on the map, regardless of location. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default Hellfire is a Genome ability learned from Cerberus or Orthros. It unleashes a fire-based physical attack on all enemies that deals 125% times the damage of a normal attack. It costs 30 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hell Fire is an ability used by the Eidolon Ifrit when summoned. It requires 34 MP and deals fire damage to all enemies. Also, Hell Fire is used by Ifrit during the battle to vanquish the Eidolon. Dissidia Final Fantasy When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire to increase the summoner's Bravery by 50%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Yuna can summon Ifrit to perform Hellfire as an HP attack. It creates a tall wall of fire in front of Yuna. Hellfire costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Bartz can mimic Yuna's summoning to call Ifrit and perform Hellfire as an HP attack, with the same effect as as Yuna. Unlike Yuna's, it costs only 130 AP to master. Hellfire is one of two new ground HP Attacks for Bartz in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. The summon Ifrit reappears with unchanged effects. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hellfire appears as Ifrit's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in battle stages. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hellfire reappears as Ifrit's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in battle stages. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery Etymology All of the names for the attack allude to fires of . The French name of this ability is "Divine Comédie", a reference to Dante's ''Divine Comedy. See also *Ifrit/Summon Sequences References Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Summon Abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities